mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MorcuCorp
fr:MorcuCorp MorcuCorp is a recurring evil company that is founded by Morcubus. It operates in several locations, including Speedville and the City. It also has some subsidiaries, such as Papa Morc's pizza parlor, which turns out to be a distribution center for the weapons hardware that MorcuCorp makes. MorcuCorp is also in MySims SkyHeroes and they hired the Chaos Pirates, which builds most of the bosses in the game, took control of the sky lanes and created the MorcuBots. Morcucorp is also along the Boardwalk in MySims Agents where Yuki is standing at her own Morcucorp stand called a "Muba" shop. Mission statement MySims Agents *"We’re building a bright and beautiful future so that you don’t have to! A perfect world is just a few MorcuCorp initiatives away, and once we’ve implemented some of our forward-thinking policies, you won’t need to think at all! So sit back, relax, and let MorcuCorp take care of everything. *"We’re on a mission to make this city even more beautiful! Brandi and Esma, two of MorcuCorp’s top operatives, are hard at work bringing a bit of greenery to every neighborhood in the city by planting trees. We’re 'leafing' town because MorcuCorp cares!" Roles in games MorcuCorp (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing||true MorcuCorp (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Chaos Pirates|MySims SkyHeroes Trivia *It is interesting to note that Luis, Roger, Star, Goth Boy, and Sir Vincent seem to be no longer a part of MorcuCorp in MySims Agents as Luis is a paper boy, Goth Boy works at his Turkey On a Fork stand, and Roger, Star, and Sir Vincent are potential agents for the SPA, all have no ties to the corporation. Also, in MySims SkyHeroes, it appears that Derek, Skip Rogers, and Yuki have left their ties because Derek works for the SkyForce, and Skip Rogers and Yuki are members of the Fortune Hunters who agree to help the SkyForce against the Chaos Pirates/MorcuCorp. *A hint to MorcuCorp is in MySims Kingdom, once you open the gate to Morcubus' castle he says he'll order a new one from MorcuCorp. *In The Sims 3: World Adventures, there are three other opportunities involving MorcuCorp: one where you need to infiltrate MorcuCorp's headquarters in Al Simahara, another being where you work for MorcuCorp to infiltrate the secret resistance headquarters, And the other one is where you have to deliver MorcuCorp Briefings to the local that sent you the opportunity. *Only Mel the Mummy, Star, Violet, Brandi and Morcubus actually confront the star racer. *Goth Boy appears in the game, but doesn't try to harm the star racer. *The other employees such as Luis, Esma, Vincent and Roger, are only seen at the MorcuCorp meeting as a cameo in a scene. *Violet was not seen at the meeting, but she acknowledged that she was working for them, saying she was threatened. But it is an option that she was lying. *All the Chaos Pirates pairs have something in common. Dragomir and Svetlana both have red hair, the same outfit, and foreign names. Raphael and Rose both have their names starting with the letter "R." *In The Sims 4: Laundry Day Stuff, there is a lightbulb called “Eco-Friendly Light Bulb by MorcuCorp” it’s an obvious reference towards MorcuCorp, External links *MorcuCorp Official Site Note that this site was just used as a prop for the MySims Agents website. -- The MorcuCorp website has been taken down in recent years due to the series ending. Category:Etc. Category:MorcuCorp Category:MySims Racing Game Aspects Category:MySims Agents Game Aspects Category:MySims SkyHeroes Game Aspects